


Wiggle Room

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Closet Sex, Dildos, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: Crowley asks her wife for a little hanky-panky in a closet, but it comes back to bite her when she has a hard time keeping down the noise...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #02 NGK and Other Noises, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Wiggle Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House "Name That Author" event! The prompt was "Ngk and Other Noises."

“You know dear, you really must learn to be quieter if we’re going to do this.” Her voice was soft, hushed, and laced with a thorough amusement.

Crowley glared at her. “Amfrrfpphrrh!” She tried, not managing more than a disgruntled mumbling around the fingers in her mouth.

Aziraphale’s wicked grin only widened. With her other hand, the one not keeping Crowley’s mouth occupied, she increased the pace at which she was thrusting the dildo between Crowley’s legs, punching yet another loud moan from Crowley’s throat. “This is exactly what I mean, Crowley,” she said. “Someone will hear you if you keep that up.”

 _Let them hear_ , Crowley wanted to say. _Fuck if I care._ She tried to grind down into Aziraphale’s hand, chasing her pleasure, feeling that spike of pure bliss every time the angel drove the dildo home, but couldn’t quite get the angle right with how squished they were against each other. _This is what you get for asking your wife to fuck you in a broom cupboard, you stupid bloody demon_ , she thought. She settled for putting her tongue to good use instead, licking around and between Aziraphale’s fingers in her mouth as filthily as she possibly could to try and entice the angel to fuck her harder.

It worked. Aziraphale made a soft noise of her own and started really putting her back into it, using some of that delicious angelic strength of hers, finally showing the cracks in that perfectly cool exterior of hers in the harsh breaths that echoed in the confined space. Her thrusts started hitting Crowley’s sweet spot on every pass and she barely restrained herself from letting out a _wail_ , instead writhing and tossing her head with the limited range of motion Aziraphale’s fingers allowed. 

“Now, darling,” Aziraphale whispered to her, leaning in close to her ear, “you’re going to come for me, yes? Let me see how beautiful you are when you’re nice and quiet and _mine_?” A particularly vicious thrust made Crowley cry out, too loud to be entirely muffled by the fingers and the ancient wood panelling, but she was far beyond caring. She gripped desperately at Aziraphale’s arms as she came, hard, another muffled shout barely contained by the angel’s fingers. 

Smiling, Aziraphale slipped her fingers from Crowley’s lips with aching gentleness and clicked them with a sharp little motion downwards. The cupboard shimmered and shifted around them, morphing until it resembled their bedroom once more.

Crowley slumped back on the sheets beneath her, still panting and blissed out. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a _really terrible_ angel?” Her voice was fond, and not a little awed.

Aziraphale just laughed. “Once or twice,” she admitted, airily. She leaned down and kissed Crowley’s lips once more, sighing happily as Crowley deepened the kiss and flipped them both over so her angel was laid out beneath her.

“Not done yet, angel,” Crowley whispered as she pressed heated kisses down the soft acres of Aziraphale’s body. “It’s your turn.”


End file.
